Sinner, Das Spiel gegen das Schicksal
by JaneMcCollins91
Summary: "Ich willige ein.", erwiderte ich ohne zu zögern und zu wissen, was mich nun erwarten würde. Ich wusste nur, dass ich anscheinend einen Weg in die Freiheit und gegen mein Schicksal gefunden hatte.
1. Prolog 1: Sie

_Hi! ^^ Das ist meine erste und eigene Story! Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch. Ausserdem freue ich mich über jeden Kommentar, solange er angebracht und konstruktiv und keineswegs beleidigend ist! =)  
><em>**  
><strong>_Copyright der Charaktere und der Story liegt bei mir._

_Viel Spass beim Lesen!_

* * *

><p><strong>Prolog 1: Sie<strong>

_Dunkelheit._  
>Das war es, was mir in den Sinn kam, als ich langsam und erschöpft die Augen öffnete - zu mehr war ich im Moment einfach nicht fähig. Mein Körper reagierte nicht mehr auf meine Befehle, wurde von der Schwerkraft erbarmungslos auf dem eiskalten und feuchten Boden festgehalten.<br>Wie viel Zeit wohl inzwischen vergangen war? Ob die Menschen mittlerweile verschwunden waren und den Alltag wieder aufgenommen hatten?  
>Meine Augen fielen für einen Augenblick zu, während die Fragen durch meinen Kopf schossen und ich schmerzhaft inhalierte. Mindestens zwei oder drei Rippen mussten gebrochen sein. Immerhin konnte ich so einen Sturz unmöglich unbeschadet überlebt haben. Ich hatte Glück, dass der Boden des ausgetrockneten Brunnens durch den Regen aufgeweicht und nicht so tief war. Ansonsten wäre meinem kurzen Leben wirklich einem Ende gesetzt worden, wobei ich mich mittlerweile fragte, ob es vielleicht doch nicht die bessere Variante gewesen wäre – dann würde ich zumindest diese Schmerzen nicht verspüren und müsste nicht qualvoll verhungern und verdursten.<br>Meine Augenlider zuckten leicht, als ein Regentropfen runterfiel und mich dazu brachte, die Augen zögerlich wieder zu öffnen. Mein Blick fiel automatisch auf die vom Regen befeuchtete Steinwand des eigentlich leeren Brunnens, verharrte dort und schweifte über zu meiner blutverschmierten und aufgeschürften Hand, die ich langsam und schwach zu einer Faust ballte.  
>Möglicherweise hatte es seinen Grund, weshalb ich noch in dieser Welt verweilte. Möglicherweise sollte ich überleben, um mein grauenhaftes Schicksal mit meinen eigenen, kleinen Händen zu ändern.<br>Ich spürte wie meine Mundwinkel zuckten und sich anscheinend über diesen absurden Gedanken erheiterten. Schliesslich konnte ich mein Schicksal nicht verändern. Es war festgeschrieben und würde den Menschen, sowie auch dieser Welt den Tod bringen und dennoch… schien der Gedanke so erhellend zu sein, dass mein Körper darauf reagierte. Für einen kurzen Moment war der Schmerz nur noch ein kleines Stechen, was mir die Gelegenheit gab, mich langsam aufzusetzen und mich mit dem Rücken an die steinerne Wand zu lehnen.  
>Mein Blick fiel auf mein Kleid, welches inzwischen nass und völlig verdreckt war. Die schneeweisse Farbe war gewichen, war kaum noch zu erkennen und hatte dem Schmutz Platz gemacht. Wie sehr hätten mich meine Eltern wohl ausgeschimpft, wenn sie mich so gesehen hätten. Es gehörte sich nicht, als Mitglied der königlichen Familie von Celestia, sich so zu zeigen – vor allem nicht für die einzige Prinzessin. Wieder zuckten meine Mundwinkel. Als ob ich mich nach den letzten Ereignissen überhaupt noch Prinzessin nennen durfte! Ich war eine Verräterin und eine Sünderin zugleich, die nur Unheil über meine eigene Welt bringen würde – wie konnte ich mich da noch als legitime Thronfolgerin ansehen!<br>„Närrin", kam es rau über meine Lippen, als ich meinen Kopf in den Nacken legte, so dass die einzelnen Regentropfen auf mein schlammbedecktes Gesicht fielen, ehe ich aufseufzte und mich schwerfällig erhob. Ich war durch und durch eine Närrin, da ich mein Schicksal in diesem elenden Loch nicht ertragen und akzeptieren wollte. Ich wollte erneut versuchen die Wand hochzuklettern, um dadurch die Freiheit zu erlangen, die ich mir nun seit längerer Zeit wiederzuerlangen hoffte – auch wenn ich wusste, dass der Regen meine Chancen vermindern würde. Dennoch hielten sich meine Hände automatisch an der Wand fest, während meine Füsse in den Zwischenräumen Halt suchten. Schweiss rann dabei über meine Stirn und ich zitterte unter dieser körperlichen Anstrengung, während der Regen stärker wurde und ich in der Ferne ein Gewitter aufziehen hörte. Das liess mich jedoch nicht von meinem Plan abkommen und meine Hand, sowie auch meine Füsse setzten ihren Weg nach oben fort, ehe mein Fuss nach gut eineinhalb Metern in der Höhe an einem Stein abrutschte und ich somit den völligen Halt an der Wand verlor. Das Blut an meinen Händen verschmierte sich mit dem Schlamm und dem Wasser an der Wand, bevor ich mit einem dumpfen Aufprall auf dem Boden landete und auf dem Rücken liegen blieb.  
>Mein Kopf schmerzte wegen dem Aufprall und mein Magen zog sich stechend zusammen, um mir zu signalisieren, dass ich zu geschwächt war, um einen erneuten Kletterversuch zu beginnen. Wahrscheinlich war es sogar mein Letzter gewesen, denn so sehr ich innerlich auch hoffte, so konnte ich mich nicht gegen die natürlichen Triebe eines menschlichen Körpers wehren. Mir blieb also nichts mehr – ausser der Hoffnung, dass mich ein unwissender Fremder aus dem leeren Brunnen rausholen würde. Jedoch erblasste auch diese mehr und mehr neben der Kraft meines Körpers.<br>Gerade als meine Augen gänzlich und sich dem Schicksal ergebend schliessen wollten, blendete mich ein eigenartiges Licht, dessen Quelle ich komischerweise nicht ausmachen konnte.  
>„Sünderin" hörte ich plötzlich eine durchdringende und klare Stimme sagen. „Willigst du ein, einen Pakt mit mir einzugehen?<br>„Was… Was für ein Pakt? Wer seid Ihr?", verlangte ich leise zu wissen, während ich meine Augen leicht verengte und mich auf das grelle Licht konzentrierte.  
>„Wer oder was ich bin sollte dich nicht beschäftigen, sondern vielmehr der Pakt, den ich anzubieten habe. Solltest du einwilligen, gewähre ich dir einen Wunsch", fuhr die Stimme fort.<br>„Einen Wunsch? Jeden?"  
>Ich hörte ein Lachen und ein Schauer durchlief meinen geschwächten, sowie auch eiskalten Körper. Doch sollte es wirklich so sein, dass mir der Fremde jeden Wunsch erfüllen könnte, dann würde ich alles machen – egal welche Macht dahinter steckte.<br>„Jeden Wunsch. Ich erfülle dir alles, was das Herz begehrt. Dazu musst du den Pakt mit mir schliessen und eine Bedingung erfüllen: Reise durch Dimensionen und finde als Erste zehn Fragmente. Willigst du ein, Sünderin?"  
>„Ich willige ein", erwiderte ich ohne zu zögern und zu wissen, was mich nun erwarten würde. Ich wusste nur, dass ich anscheinend einen Weg in die Freiheit und gegen mein Schicksal gefunden hatte.<br>„Dann möge das Spiel beginnen."  
>Kaum wurden diese Worte gesprochen, breitete sich das helle Licht um mich aus, hüllte mich vollkommen ein und eine kleine Ewigkeit lang verspürte ich keine Schmerzen mehr, sondern nur noch eine tiefe und beruhigende Wärme…<p>

_Fortsetzung folgt in Prolog 2: Er ... _


	2. Prolog 2: Er

_Sooo. ^^ Das ist der zweite Teil des Prologs. Ich hoffe der gefällt euch. =)  
><em>

_Ich wünsche euch (wie immer) viel Spass beim Lesen!_

* * *

><p><strong>Prolog 2: Er<strong>

Einzig allein das Licht einer Kerze und der Mondschein erhellten mein abgedunkeltes und spärlich möbliertes Arbeitszimmer, welches ich in den letzten Tagen kaum verlassen hatte.  
>Es war eine klare Nacht, das konnte ich mit Sicherheit sagen – auch wenn mein Blick schon die ganze Zeit auf die Pergamentrollen gerichtet war. Wie ein Besessener hatte ich seit Tagen jede einzelne Rolle beschriftet, verbrannt oder zusammengeknüllt, so dass diese nun völlig durcheinander auf dem Arbeitstisch lagen, über den ich mich gerade beugte.<br>Wie gerne hätte ich eine Pause eingelegt, einen nächtlichen Spaziergang unternommen und es einfach genossen, den Nachtwind auf meiner erhitzten Haut zu spüren. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich wenigstens dann für einen kurzen Moment die Realität vergessen können, hätte mich einfach freuen und lachen können, doch war all das nicht das, was ich mir seit meiner Kindheit wünschte und wonach ich seit jeher lechzte._  
>Zeit.<br>_Das war es, was ich wollte und mir seit Tagen immer wieder durch den Kopf schoss - doch schien es so, als ob mir dieser Wunsch verwehrt bleiben würde. Ich fand keinen Ausweg, keine einzige Formel, mit der ich mir noch mehr Zeit verschaffen konnte, als ich es ohnehin schon getan hatte.  
>Dabei hatte ich doch alles genauestens kalkuliert, hatte all meine Hoffnungen in diesen einen Zauber gesetzt, dessen Wirkung sich nun langsam, aber sicher aufzulösen schien.<br>Wie lange würde er noch anhalten? Ein paar Monate? Einige Wochen? Würde mein Körper den Schmerzen standhalten und sich gedulden können? War mein zerrissener Geist stark genug?  
>Verzweifelt vergrub ich mein Gesicht in die zitternden Hände, während ich mich erschöpft auf den Holzstuhl fallen liess.<br>Gab es wirklich keinen Ausweg? Lebte kein Magier auf dieser Welt, der mir weiterhelfen konnte?  
>Die letzte Frage liess mich den Kopf anheben und leicht schütteln, wobei ich nicht anders konnte, als aufzulachen. Wie töricht ich doch war! Wie konnte ich glauben, dass mir irgendjemand helfen würde, wenn er über meine wahre Identität Bescheid wusste? Nicht umsonst hatte ich mich schon seit Jahren zurückgezogen und aus dem Hintergrund zusehen müssen, wie meine Freunde, Bekannte und Familie vor meinen Augen starben. Noch heute konnte ich sie klar und deutlich schreien hören und es gab immer wieder Nächte, in denen sie mich in meinen Träumen heimsuchten und mich schweissgebadet, sowie schreiend aufwachen liessen. Es würde kein Ende geben – nicht bevor ich starb oder mein Schicksal vollendet hätte.<br>Natürlich wünschten sich alle, dass ich meinem Leben ein Ende setze oder dass mich jemand erfolgreich ermorden würde, so dass den Leuten auf dieser Welt meine Sünde erspart bleiben würde. Dennoch wollte ich leben und man hätte mich als egoistisch bezeichnen können, dass ich alles in meiner Macht stehende versuchte, um meinem Schicksal zu entkommen. Doch welchen Grund gab es denn überhaupt für mich, weiterzuleben und sogar schreckliche Schmerzen auf mich zu nehmen?  
>Mein Blick fiel instinktiv auf meine Hände, die zitternd in meinem Schoss lagen und ich konnte deutlich die sichelförmige Narbe an meinem rechten Unterarm erkennen, deren konkave Seite nach Innen zeigte und die ich mir vor über zehn Jahren eingefangen hatte.<br>Unwillkürlich musste ich lächeln. Ich wollte _sie _wiedersehen. Nur aus diesem einen Grund wollte ich ohne Reue leben, unbeschwert sein und lachen können. War das denn zu viel verlangt?  
>Gerade, als mir diese Frage durch den Kopf schoss, erhellte sich augenblicklich mein ganzes Arbeitszimmer, so dass ich ruckartig aufstand und schützend die Hände vor die Augen legte, um nicht geblendet zu werden.<br>„Sünder", hörte ich plötzlich eine klare Stimme rufen. „Du scheinst einen Wunsch zu haben, der dir kein Normalsterblicher erfüllen kann." Beinahe hatte ich das Gefühl, ein Schmunzeln aus seiner Stimme heraushören zu können.  
>„W-Woher weisst du das?", verlangte ich zu schliesslich wissen und versuchte die Quelle der Stimme und des Lichtes auszumachen. Jedoch war das Licht so hell, dass ich nur ahnen konnte, woher dieses kam. Ich vermutete, dass die Quelle davon draussen war – genauso, wie die Stimme.<br>„Wenn du einwilligst, einen Pakt mit mir einzugehen, werde ich dir einen Wunsch erfüllen – egal, welchen.", fuhr die vermeintliche Männerstimme fort. Erneut hatte ich das Gefühl, dass die Person, die sich hinter der Stimme verbarg, schmunzelte, doch war das bestimmt nur eine Einbildung. Ausserdem war das keineswegs von Belang. Vielmehr interessierte mich der eine, freie Wunsch, den er mir gestattete, wenn ich einen Pakt mit ihm einging.  
>„Ich willige ein!", entgegnete ich sofort und ohne überhaupt die Bedingungen zu kennen. Ehrlich gesagt, war es mir egal, was folgen würde. Ich wollte diesen Wunsch – um jeden Preis.<br>Ich hörte die Stimme lachen, denn anscheinend amüsierte ich sie mit der schnellen Antwort.  
>„Nun gut, Sünder", fuhr er fort. „Reise durch die Dimensionen und sammle als Erster zehn Fragmente des Lichts. Schaffst du das, erhältst du deinen Wunsch."<br>Ich wusste nicht, was die Fragmente des Lichts waren oder wie ich durch die Dimensionen reisen sollte, doch hatte ich nicht einmal mehr die Gelegenheit dazu, diese beiden Fragen zu stellen, da ich spürte, wie mich im nächsten Moment eine Wärme umhüllte und mich ins Licht zog.  
>„Möge das Spiel beginnen.", hörte ich die Stimme sagen und für einen kurzen Moment, spürte ich Hoffnung aufkeimen….<p> 


End file.
